Past With New Love
by mohamzauza09
Summary: Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi, Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat Memperbaiki masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : advanture & romance**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Rin N.**

**Warning : typo,mybe,OC,OOC,fullPowerNaruto,GodeLike ,SharinganNaruto.**

**Yoo... minna – san moham kembali fic baru ane,ini adalah fic kedua moham**

**Semoga para readers suka dengan karya ane ini.**

**Selamat membaca...**

.

.

.

Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat

Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi,

Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat

Memperbaiki masa lalu.

.

.

.

kini terlihat seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan baju yang agak compang – camping

terlihat kelahan dialah tokoh utama kita Naruto uzumaki dengan kedua mata sharingan

yang menyala di kedua matanya.

**Naruto Pov**

Haah... hah.. haah ...

Sial, Madara benar – benar kuat, meski dengan sharingan pemberian obito dan kakashi sensei pun

Aku masih sulit untuk mengalahkannya,aku harus bagaimana. Ck,kuso.

**Naruto Pov End**

Sementara itu kini terlihat madara yang melayang di udara dengan seringai yang tak lepas di wajahya,seakan menganggap remeh lawannya saat ini.

"hn, apa kau masih ingin menari heh,uzumaki" ucap Madara sambil menyeringai.

"aku tak akan menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan,**MADARA**"balas naruto

"hn,kau akan menyasal uzumaki"ucap madara sambil membuat heandseal.

"**Enton: bakuhatsu bōru"**

Sebuah bola api berwarna hitam terbentuk di tangan madara,dan melemparkannya ke arah naruto.

Bola api di tangan madara mulai melesat menuju naruto dengan cepat,

'nani,ini gawat cakra ku belum pulih benar,apa yang harus aku lakukan' batin naruto panik.

Bola api ciptaan madara semakin mendekat ke arah naruto.

'tak ada pilihan lain,aku harus mengganakan itu meski belum menguasainya'batin naruto.

Mata oniyx mulai berubah menjadi sharingan dengan tiga temoe dan berputar menjadi

Mangekyou sharingan.

"**kamui"**

Naruto mencoba menghisap bola hitam yang di ciptakan madara,namun tiba – tiba

Bukan bola hitam yang terhisap melainkan tubuh naruto yang tiba – tiba terhisap sendiri

Oleh jutsu kamui.

**Buummm ...**

Jutsu madara pun meledak dan menciptakan ledakan yang besar.

Setelah asap mulai menghilang telihat madara yang masih melayang di langit,

"hahaha... kau sudah kalah uzumaki,dan sudah saat nya aku memulainya"ucap madara.

Lalu madara membuat heandseal rumit dan merentangkan tangannya ke arah bulan.

"**Genjutsu : Mugen tsukoyomi"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"sensei,apa kita akan tetap meneruskan misi ini"ucap remaja berambut perak dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya Kakashi hatake.

"yah,kita tidak punya pilihan lain kita harus menyelesaikan misi ini"balas lelaki berambut kuning sebahu sekaligus ketua tim Namikaze Minato.

"tapi bagaimana dengan rin"ucap kakashi.

"sebaiknya kita biarkan dulu rin sendiri,mungkin dia masih sedih dengan kematian obito"balas minato.

"wakat ta sensei"ucap kakashi.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di padang rumput yang luas terdapat seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu

Sedang duduk menyendiri dialah Rin nohara.

"obito ..."gumam rin sambil meneteskan air mata.

Tak lama kemudian muncul sebuah lubang vortek tak jauh dari tempat rin berada.

BruuUk

Dari lubang vortek tersebut muncul seorang remaja berambut pirang dengan kondisi yang cukup memperihatinkan.

**Rin Pov**

Watashi no namae Rin Nohara,kunoichi dari desa konoha gakure,saat ini aku sedang duduk menyendiri di sebuah padang rumput yang luas.

Hatiku saat ini seperti sudah hancur dimana obito orang yang ku sayangi telah tewas,

Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanku dan kakashi dari reruntuhan batu.

BRUUKK

Eeh sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu,seperti ada yang jatuh .

Aku pun mencari asal suara tadi dan aku cukup terkejut melihat seseorang

Yang terbaring dengan tubuh yang memiliki banyak luka.

**Rin Pov End**

Rin mulai memeriksa keadaan pemuda tersebut,dan rin cukup terkejut melihat

Hittai ate yang di pakai pemuda tersebut berlambang kohona gakure.

"eh,apakah orang ini shinobi konoha,tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya"ucap Rin.

Tanpa pikir panjang rin langsung mengobati pemuda tersebut dengan ninjutsu medisnya.

Tak lama kemudian muncul minato dan kakashi yang menghampiri rin.

"rin,siapa dia"ucap kakashi.

"entahlah,aku juga tidak tau,aku menemukannya terbaring dengan tubuh yang penuh luka"jawab rin

"tapi sepertinya dia shinobi konoha seperti kita"ucap minato.

"tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya,apa jangan – jangan dia musuh"ucap kakashi.

"sebaiknya tunggu dia sadar dulu,dan kita akan istirahat disini untuk sementara.

"ha'i"balas kakashi dan rin bersamaan.

**Skip time**

Tiba – tiba mata naruto mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

**Naruto Pov **

Eegghh... kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat sakit,oh ya aku lupa kalau aku bertarung melawan madara.

Aku bangun dari tempat aku berbaring dan aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan aku melihat

Tiga orang yang sedang berbincang – bincang, sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengan orang berambut kuning itu.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya"ucap lelaki berambut kuning itu,

Tunggu,bukannya dia itu tou-san,tapi kenapa dia ada disini.

Eh,tunggu dulu lelaki berambut perak dengan masker itu seperti kakashi sensei.

Dan siapa wanita berambut coklat itu.

Aarrrgghh... apa yang sedang terjadi,aku harus mencari tau apa yang sedang terjadi padaku.

**Naruto Pov End**

"hei kau sudah sadar rupanya"ucap minato.

"apa yang terjadi padaku dan siapa kalian"balas naruto.

"tadi aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan terluka dan namaku Rin nohara"ucap rin sambil tersenyum.

'manis'batin naruto

Naruto sedikit tersipu melihat senyuman rin.

"namaku kakashi hatake"ucap kakashi dengan datar.

'sudah kuduga dia itu kakashi sensei waktu masih muda'batin naruto.

"dan aku guru dari mereka,namaku namikaze minato dan kau siapa"ucap minato.

"namaku naruto,Uzumaki Naruto"balas naruto.

Minato cukup terkejut mendengar marga yang di miliki oleh pemuda tersebut.

"kau seorang uzumaki"ucap minato dengan penasaran.

"ya, apa ada yang salah dengan itu"balas naruto.

"ah tidak,aku cukup terkejut kalu kau seorang uzumaki"ucap minato

"ne naruto,apa aku boleh bertanya padamu"ucap rin.

"y-ya silahkan"balas naruto dengan sedikit gugup ketika berbicara dengan rin.

"kenapa kau bisa terluka separah itu"ucap rin

"aku bertarung dengan seseorang yang sangat kuat,di saat itu dia mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu

Yang mengerikan dan aku menggunakan jikkukan ninjutsu yang belum aku kuasai untuk menahan jutsu itu

Bukan jutsu itu yang terhisap melainkan diriku sendiri hingga aku berakhir seperti ini"balas naruto panjang lebar.

"jadi begitu,bisa aku simpulkan kau terluka bukan karna jutsu musuh, melainkan karna kau

Berpindah waktu dan melewati celah dimensi sehingga tubuhmu tidak kuat dan terluka"ucap minato.

"eh,berpindah waktu,maksudmu"balas naruto.

"dengan kata lain kau bukan berasal dari masa ini,melainkan kau berasal dari masa depan atau masa lalu"jelas minato.

"jadi naruto bukan berasal dari masa ini,apa itu benar naruto"ucap rin

Naruto pun mengangguk.

"ya,aku memang bukan berasal dari masa ini,lebih tepatnya aku berasal dari masa depan"balas naruto.

Mereka cukup terkejut mendengar itu kecuali minato yang sudah mengerti perihal tersebut.

"sebaiknya kita bergegas,sebelum musuh megetahui keberadaan kita,dan kau naruto sebaiknya kau ikut kami untuk sementara"jelas minato.

"Yosh,baiklah aku ikut"ucap naruto dengan bersemangat.

"dan semoga saja kau tidak merepotkan kami nanti"ucap kakashi.

Mendengar itu muncul perempatan di kepala naruto.

"Apa kau bilang teme,asal kau tahu aku ini sangatlah hebat tau"balas naruto dengan ketus.

"dasar dobe"balas kakashi.

"awas kau ya teme"balas naruto dengan kesal

Sementara rin yang melihat pertengkaran naruto dan kakashi hanya bisa terkikik geli.

'kenapa ya tingkah naruto mirip seperti obito'batin rin.

"aku tidak yakin kau itu hebat"ucap kakashi.

"diam kau teme,lihat saja nanti,suatu saat aku akan menjadi sorang hokage yang sangat hebat"ucap naruto dengan percaya diri.

Deg

.

.

.

.

Yosh sekian untuk chapter pertama ini,dan untuk para reader sekalian saya mohon kritik dan sarannya.

**REVIEW Pleace...**

**Mohamzauza09 log out**

**See you ****next ****chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : masashi kisimoto**

**Genre : advanture & romance**

**Pairing : Naruto U. X Rin N.**

**Warning : typo,mybe,OC,OOC,fullPowerNaruto,GodeLike ,SharinganNaruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yooo lama tak jumpa minna san maaf ya ane baru bisa update,soalnya ane sibuk bangeett hehehe...**

**ini untuk para reader yang sudah riview...**

**dwin novian 96 : bisa iya bisa tidak hahaha... baca aja terus nanti kau akan tau**

**qoha uzumakey : ni sudah lanjut**

**alta0shappire : gak bakalan tau**

**Tamma : tank's atas sarannya itu sangat bermanfaat,maaf kalo masih banyak salah soalnya saya masih baru hehehe...**

**awim saluja :hohoho... makasih ya**

**Uciha ryu'tto** **: ni dah saya panjangin kalo untuk naruto so pasti lah**

**hole in heart : nih dah lanjut kalo draknes mungkin di chap depan baru ada**

**yooossshhh lanjut**

**happy reading**

.

.

.

Summary : kesalahan menggunakan jutsu kamui membuat naruto terlempar ke masa lalu dia saat

Perang dunia shinobi ke tiga tepat di saat insiden jembatan kanabi,

Pertemuannya dengan Rin mengubah jalan hidup naruto,akankah naruto dapat

Memperbaiki masa lalu.

**Chapter sebelumnya …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yosh,baiklah aku ikut"ucap naruto dengan bersemangat.

"dan semoga saja kau tidak merepotkan kami nanti"ucap kakashi.

Mendengar itu muncul perempatan di kepala naruto.

"Apa kau bilang teme,asal kau tahu aku ini sangatlah hebat tau"balas naruto dengan ketus.

"dasar dobe"balas kakashi.

"awas kau ya teme"balas naruto dengan kesal

Sementara Rin yang melihat pertengkaran naruto dan kakashi hanya bisa terkikik geli.

'kenapa ya,tingkah naruto mirip seperti obito'batin rin.

"aku tidak yakin kau itu hebat"ucap kakashi.

"diam kau teme,lihat saja nanti,suatu saat aku akan menjadi seorang hokage yang sangat hebat"ucap naruto dengan percaya diri…

Deg ….

.

.

.

Perkataan Naruto barusan membuat Rin dan kakashi membeku.

'kata – kata itu,mirip'batin kakashi.

'barusan itu ,sama seperti ucapan obito'batin Rin.

Sedangkan naruto yang melihat Rin dan kakashi yang terdiam hanya mengangkat

Kedua alisnya.

"kenapa dengan kalian berdua"ucap naruto yang membunyarkan lamunan Rin dan Kakashi.

"etto,bukan apa – apa kok"ucap Rin.

"hn,sebaiknya kita susul minato sensei sekarang"intrupsi kakashi.

Naruto dan Rin pun membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan kawan – kawan,terlihat minato yang sedang berhadapan dengan

A dan Bee.

"kami akan mengalahkanmu disini,kirio senko"ucap A.

"aku tak akan kalah dari kalian"balas Minato.

Lalu minato pun mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiga dari sakunya,dan melemparkannya ke segala arah.

Syuut

Syuut

Tab

Tab

Tab

'yosh persiapan selesai'batin Minato.

"Bee, hati – hati jangan dekat – dekat dengan kunai – kunai itu"ucap A.

"yokai brather"balas Bee dengan gaya repnya.

Bee pun langsung berubah ke bentuk biju mode dengan empat ekor.

Bee langsung menerjang menuju Minato.

"lariat"teriak Bee.

Minato pun terkejut melihat serangan Bee yang cepat,ketika Bee sudah berada didepan minato,

Ia langsung mengarahkan lengannya ke kepala minato.

Namun sayang,minato dapat menghindarinya dengan berteleport menggunakan hiraisin,

Dan muncul di atan dahan pohon.

"masih belum"teriak A.

Tiba – tiba muncul A dibelakang Minato dan mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya ke punggung minato.

Braaaakk

Serangan yang di lancarkan oleh A tidak mengenai minato tapi malah menghancurkan pohon yang ia

Pijak .

Sedangkan minato sudah berpindah tempat tak jauh dari tempat A dan Bee.

'yang tadi itu hampir saja'batin minato sambil bernafas lega.

"dia cepat seperti julukannya yo,bakayaro konoyaro"ucap Bee.

.

.

.

Sementara itu

Saat ini naruto dan kawan – kawan sedang melompati pepohonan untuk menyusul sang sensei.

Terlihat naruto yang berada di posisi belakang karna setaminanya belum pulih benar

Ditambah luka – luka di tubuhnya.

"bisa kau cepat sedikit,atau aku tinngal"ucap kakashi dengan datar.

'kenapa kakashi sensei yang satu ini sangat menyebalkan"batin naruto sambil menahan amarahnya.

"kakashi jangan bicara seperti itu,bagaimanapun dia masih terluka"ucap Rin.

"hn,dasar merepotkankan"gumam kakashi.

Tiba – tiba dari dalam tanah muncul sepuluh shinobi dari Iwagakure sambil melemparkan

Beberapa shuriken ke arah Naruto dan kawan – kawan.

Dengan reflek yang cepat Naruto dan kakashi segera berada di depan Rin dan menangkis

Semua shuriken yang mengarah pada mereka.

"semuanya bersiaplah untuk bertarung"ucap kakashi sambil membuka hittai ate yang

Menutupi mata kirinya dan menampakkan sharingan dua temoe.

Sedangkan naruto sedang berlutut sambil memegangi kakinya sebagai tumpuan.

'ck kuso,disaat seperti ini tenagaku belum pulih,sial'batin naruto.

"shinobi konoha,kalian akan mati disini"ucap salah atu shinobi iwa.

"naruto,kau tetap disini jaga Rin,aku akan menahan mereka sebisaku"ucap kakashi

Sambil mencabut tantonya dari punggunnya.

"baiklah,percayakan padaku"balah naruto yang masih lelah.

"hati – hati kakashi"ucap Rin.

Lalu salah satu shinobi iwa langsung membuat heandseal.

"**doton : Ransu no jutsu"**

Tiba – tiba muncul duri –duri dri dalam tanah menuju kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat serangan mengarah padanya pun tak tinggal diam.

"**doton : doyuheki"**

dingding ciptaan kakashi berhasil menahan serangan dari shinobi iwa,namun

"**doton : ishi no chokakku"**

Muncul patung batu raksasa menghancurkan dingding buatan kakashi.

Duuuaaarrr

"ck,ini benar – benar gawat"ucap kakashi.

Lalu patung batu tersebut menyerang kakashi dengan membabi buta.

Braaaakk

Braaaakk

Duuaaarrr

Serangan yang di lancarkan oleh patung batu tersebut masih dapat dihindari oleh kakashi

Berkat sharingannya.

'ck,ini akan lama'batin kakashi yang mulai kelelahan.

Sedangkan dari jauh Naruto dan Rin yang melihat pertarungan tersebut,mulai khawatir

Karna kakashi yang saat ini sedang terpojok.

"naruto,sebaiknya kita bantu kakashi"ucap Rin.

"tidak,kalau kita kesana kita hanya akan menjadi pengganggu saja"balas naruto.

"tapi kalau begini terus,kakashi akan kalah"ucap Rin.

"ya,aku tau itu"balas naruto.

Lalu Naruto pun memejamkan matanya dan mengalirkan cakra yang tersisa ke matanya,

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan mempakkan sharingan tiga temoe berputar pelan

Di kedua matanya.

Sedangkan Rin yang melihat perubahan di mata Naruto hanya bisa terkejut.

'bukannya itu sharingan'batin Rin.

'ini masih belum'batin Naruto.

Naruto pun menambahkan cakranya pada kedua matanya,

Dari tiga temoe berputar pelan menjadi seperti shuriken dengan ujung saling terhubung

Yaitu mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto pun memfokuskan sisa cakranya ke mata kanannya.

"**Amaterasu"**

.

.

.

Serangan yang di lancarkan shinobi iwa terus menerjang ke arah kakashi terus menerus.

'ck,kuso mereka terus menerus menyerangku'batin kakashi.

Karena pandangan kakashi terus berfokus kea rah serangan patung raksasa tersebut,

Sehingga kakashi tak menyadari bahwa adanya shinobi iwa yang sejak tadi bersembunyi

Tak jauh di belakang kakashi.

"**Doton : Dansu jimen "**

muncul tanah runcing dalam jumlah banyak dari dalam tanah yang mengarah pada

kakashi.

'gawat'batin kakashi.

Namun tiba – tiba batu – batu runcing yang hendak mengenai kakashi tiba – tiba terbakar oleh

Api hitam sehingga membuat jutsu tersebut berhenti.

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Aaaaarrrrgggghhh

Tak sampai di situ api hitam tersebut juga membakar patung raksasa dan para shinobi dari

Iwagakure pun juga ikut terbakar hingga tak tersisa sedikitpun.

"a-apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya"ucap kakashi yang terkejut.

Sedangkan di posisi Rin hanya bisa terkejut bukan main.

's-sugoi,hanya dengan satu jutsu tersebut dapat mengalahkan mereka semua'batin Rin .

Lalu pandangan Rin pun beralih pada naruto yang saat ini sedang berlutut memegang mata kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"naruto,kau tak apa – apa"ucap Rin.

""y-ya,aku tak apa – apa,Cuma sedikit kelelahan"balas naruto.

"naruto,sini aku obati matamu"ucap Rin sambil menghampiri naruto.

"tak perlu,ini bukan masalah yang besar kok"balas naruto menimpali

"cepat sini,atau aku akan melakukan dengan cara kekerasan"ucap Rin dengan nada membentak.

"h-ha'I, " balas naruto dengan ketakutan.

'wanita memang menakutkan'batin naruto.

Rin pun mulai menyembuhkan mata kanan naruto dengan ninjutsu medisnya,

Sempat terbesit sebuah persaan hangat yang di rasakan oleh naruto saat Rin

Berada di dekatnya.

'perasaan aneh apa ini'batin naruto.

"naruto,sifatmu itu mengingatkanku pada dia"ucap Rin tiba tiba

"apa maksudmu,aku tak mengerti"balas naruto yang kebingungan

"tidak,bukan apa – apa kok"ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

Naruto yang melihat senyuman Rin menjadi sedikit merona merah di wajahnya.

'dia benar – benar manis'batin naruto.

Tak lama kemudian datang kakashi yang menghampiri Rin dan naruto.

"Rin,naruto kalian tak apa"ucap kakashi.

"kami tak apa,kau sendiri apa ada yang terluka"balas Rin.

"aku baik – baik saja,sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi"ucap kakashi.

"aku juga tidak tau pasti,yang jelas ini semua berkat naruto"balas Rin.

"berkat naruto,apa maksudmu"ucap kakashi yang bingung.

"yang pasti mereka semua terbakar karna jutsu milik naruto dengan menggunakan sharingan"jelas Rin.

"sharingan,naruto memiliki sharingan bagaimana bisa"ucap kakashi yang terkejut.

"entahlah,untuk saat ini kita harus mencari tempat istirahat dulu ,untuk masalah naruto

Kita kesampingkan dulu"balas Rin.

"yah,kita tak punya pilihan lain"ucap kakashi.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan sambil memempah naruto yang sudah pingsan karna kelelahan,

Lalu mereka pun berhenti ketika mereka menemukan sebuah gua yang tak jauh dari tempat

Pertarungan.

"sepertinya ini tempat yang aman untuk kita istirahat"ucap kakashi.

Rin pun membaringkan naruto dan mulai menyembuhkan lukanya dengan ninjutsu

Medisnya,dan pandangan Rin tak lepas dari wajah naruto yang masih pingsan.

'dia benar – benar mirip'batin Rin.

Sedangkan kakashi sedang menyiapkan api unggun,mata kakashi pun menoleh pada Rin

Yang saat ini sedang menyembuhkan naruto yang terluka.

'naruto,entah kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan obito'batin kakashi.

Kakashi pun melihat Rin yang sedang tersenyum dan mulai heran.

"Rin kenapa kau tersenyum begitu"ucap kakashi.

"tidak,aku hanya merasa kalau naruto itu mirip obito,dari sifat dan kelakuannya pun mirip"balas Rin

"ya,aku juga merasa begitu"ucap kakashi.

keheningan pun terjadi antara Rin dan kakashi,tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka.

"sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu dan setelah itu kita mencari minato sensei"ucap kakashi yang memecahkan keheningan.

" baiklah kalau begitu,"balas Rin yang sudah menyembuhkan naruto dan berbaring didekatnya.

sedangkan kakashi sedang menenangkan pikirannya saat ini.

**kakashi Pov**

haaaah... banyak hal yang sudah terjadi menimpaku,mulai dari kehilangan obito yang membuatku depresi,kalau begini tak ada gunanya aku menjadi seorang ketua tim kalau melindungi teman saja aku tak becus,semoga saja tak ada hal buruk yang menimpa ku maupun teman - teman ku.

**kakashi Pov End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**skip time**

mulai terdengar suara burung yang berkicau - kicau ria dan matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya pertanda bahwa saat ini sedang pagi.

kakashi pun terbangun dan menoleh menemukan Rin yang tertidur sambil memegang tangan naruto yang masih belum sadar.

"eegghh"gumam Rin yang mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna violet.

"kau sudah bangun ,Rin"ucap kakashi.

"eh kakashi,ohayou"balas Rin.

"hn,ohayou apa yang kau lakukan dengan tangan mu itu"ucap kakashi.

Rin menjadi bingung atas ucapan kakashi barusan,dan Rin mulai menyadari sesuatu saat mersakan tangannya sedang mengenggam sesuatu,dan rin menoleh dan melihat tangannya sedang mengenggam tangan naruto.

"eeeh,a-no"ucap Rin terbata saat baru menyadari kalau tangannya sedang mengenggam tangan naruto,dan wajahnya pun menjadi merah padam karna hal itu.

"haaah,dasar kau ini"ucap kakashi yang heran melihat tingkah kunoichi satu ini.

"eeegh"

lau perhatian mereka pun teralih saat mendengar eluhan teman baru mereka naruto.

naruto pun mulai membuka matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam.

"yokatta,akhirnya kau sadar juga naruto"ucap Rin yang entah kenapa begitu senang saat melihat naruto baru sadar.

"apa yang sudah terjadi padaku"ucap naruto.

"kau memaksakan dirimu saat para shinobi iwa menyerang kita dan kau tak sadarkan diri saat kau mengeluarkan api hitam"balas Rin.

"api hitam maksudmu amaterasu"ucap naruto.

"entah,mana aku tau ,tapi bagaimana kau memeilii sharingan apa kau seorang uchiha"balas Rin

"hn,aku tak tau pasti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,tapi apa benar apa yang di katakan Rin"ucap kakashi.

"eeh,y-ya begitulah aku memang memiliki sharingan karna ibuku seorang uchiha dan ayah ku seorang uzumaki"jelas naruto yang sedikit gugup atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kakashi dan Rin dengan berbohong.

'mana mungkin aku memberitahu mereka sharingan ini milik obito'batin naruto.

"oh jadi begitu rupanya"ucap Rin sambil memegang dagunya.

"apa keadaanmu sudah mulai baikan"ucap kakashi

"sepertinya begitu"ucap naruto yang mencoba melemaskan otot - ototnya yang kaku.

berterima kasihlah pada cakra yang di berikan para bijuu pada naruto sehingga dapat menpercepat pemulihannya.

"sebaiknya kita menyusul minato sensei sekarang"ucap kakashi

"baiklah ayo berangkat"balas Rin.

mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan menuju jembatan kanabi menyusul sang sensei yang sudah ada jauh di depan,

tak jauh di tempat mereka ada segerembolan shinobi Kirigakure yang berkumpul di belakang naruto dan kawan - kawan.

"sepertinya diantara mereka yang paling lemah adalah kunoichi itu"ucap salah satu shnobi kiri.

"kau benar,bagaimana kalau kita tangkap dia dan jadikan wadah bagi sanbi agar menhancurkan desa konoha"balas shinobi bertopeng elang.

"ayo semuanya,waktunya kita bergerak"ucap sang ketua

"ha'i"balas mereka semua.

.

.

.

yosh selesai sudah chapter 2 nya maaf ya kalo jelek

untuk para reader tolong **RIVIEW** please...

.

.

.

**cuplikan Capter 3**

**"tak akan ku maafkan kalian,akan ku bunuh kalian SEMUA"teriak naruto **

**"hei siapa kau jangan sentuh Rin"ucapobito**

**"hei Rin bangun jangan tidur saja,a-ayo bangun hiks..hiks"ucap naruto sambil menagis**

**"n-naruto k-kau k-kah i-itu"ucap Rin dengan terputus putus.**

**"R-Rin bertahanlah bantuan akan segera datang"ucap naruto dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.**

**namun Rin sudah tak sadarkan diri sambil tersenyum.**

**"R-Rin,hei Rin Riiiinn"teriak naruto**

**dan tiba - tiba ada perubahan di mata naruto.**

**chapter 3 : cinta dan pengorbanan, dua mata yang sama Naruto Vs Obito.**


End file.
